dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Madness
Summary Today is Pink's Birthday and Blue plans to give her the best birthday ever! But is this what everyone else planned? Characters *Red *Blue *Pink Minor Characters *Wolf *Fox *Lord Tourettes *Stacy *Rapper *Broseph *Raccoon Transcript (scene shows Blue looking at the calander really excited.) Blue: (excited) Oh man! Today's the day! Red: Red punches Blue in the face day? (punches Blue.) Blue (gets up) No! Today is Pink's Birthday! (gets excited again) Red: What's so great about that? Blue: Because Pink's my girlfriend and I hope she'll actually like this party we planned for her! Red: She liked the other parties too! Blue: No she didn't. Remember the first time we celebrated her birthday? You brought in 5 prostitutes and had sex with all of them. And the 2nd time you got drunk and crashed the place! So this year we'll be planning the party! Red: Aw What!? But that's hard work! Blue: Get over it. Now let's go get some friends to help and join the party! Red: (sighs) Fine. (scene cuts to Red talking to Wolf & Fox) Red: So we're having a party! Wanna come? Fox: Yes! Of course we would. Wolf: (clears throat) Um, we? Fox: (stern voice) Yes we and we are going to have a good time without any incidents right? Wolf: Now that is the reason i hate going to parties where you can't crash them. I got better things to do like infiltrating a presidential palace or something. Fox: Oh really? Then i would have no choice, but to invite Fifi as a traveling companion as well. Wolf: You wouldn't. (Fox is about to yell out cookies until Wolf puts a hand over her mouth) Alright fine! I'll go to this stupid party! Fox: Okay we're in. Red: Great! Party starts at 8:00! At 8:00 Blue: Alright everyone! The guests will be here soon so get everything ready! Red: Can't we take a break!? Rapper: Yeah! We've been setting up for 4 hours straight! (doorbell rings. Blue answers it) Blue: Just in time L.T. Lord Tourettes: SPLENDID!!! I love this SHIT-DAY party! (skips inside) (Raccoon arrives) Blue: Aah! Welcome Raccoon! Raccoon: This party had better be worth it. Blue: Don't worry! This party WILL be awesome! (Stacy arrives) Blue: Oh hey Stacy. Stacy: Sup Bitch? Red: HEEEY STACY!! That's my girl! (Red and Stacy start tongue kissing) Blue: Oh god. (Broseph arrives) Blue: What the!? BROSEPH!? I didn't invite you. Broseph: What? I can't be a party crasher? (Red shoots Broseph and he dies.) (Wolf & Fox arrive) Blue: Oh hey you two. Glad you could make it. Wolf: (comes in first upset) Yeah thank Miss Sexy-and-I-know-it over there. (points at Fox) Fox: (comes in in an elegant dress with a split that reaches her waist line and her hair was shiney and looked as if it were wet. Cat calls and howls came from outside behind her) How do I look? Wolf is being too childish to give me an honest answer. Wolf: (calls from across the room) I know you are but what am I? Blue: (amazed) You..... look..... beautiful. Fox: (places a hand on Blue's shoulder) Aw thank you Blue. Red: (takes a picture of both Fox and Blue and waves it around) This is my present for Pink (takes more pictures of Fox at different angles) and these are for me! Blue: RED!! GET BACK HERE!!! (Pink comes in.) Pink: Hey everyone! Red: Hey Pink! Here's my birthday present to you! (Before Red could give the picure to Pink, Blue grabs it and rips it up. Blue: HA!! Pink: BLUE!!! Blue: Oh uh, happy birthday Pink! (kisses Pink on the cheek) Pink: Uh thanks Blue. Red: Don't worry! I made copies! Blue: Red PLEASE Don't show that picture! Pink'll kill me! Red: Hmmmm. Blue: I'll let you do ANYTHING! Red: Can I crash the party? Blue: No. Red: Can we make this party more interesting? Blue: Fine. Red: Alright everyone! Let's make this party more exciting!!! (Red turns on loud music rock and roll version of Happy Birthday. Wolf & Rapper shoot bullets at Bruce to get him to dance, Lord Tourettes starts eating Raccoon's flesh thanks to his Tourettes Syndrome and Red dances near Fox & Stacy. Blue is furious but Pink is actually amazed) Blue: STOP THE MUSIC!!!!!! (everything stops) Blue: (enraged) This is NOT WHAT WE PLANNED!!! Pink: Blue..... This was the best party ever! Blue: Wait really? But this made the party ruined! Red: It's what made this party AWESOME! Pink: And the music was amazing too! Blue: Really? Pink: Yeah! This is amazing! Thanks Blue! (kisses Blue's cheek and he blushes.) Blue: (blushes) Uh yeah it was! Red: Well? Blue: Oh yeah. Sorry I pushed you guys around. (Wolf whacks Blue with a dinner plate) AFTER THE PARTY Blue & Red: Thanks for coming! Red: That was awesome! Blue: So what about that picture? Red: Oh I got rid of it. Blue: Alright well I'm goin to bed. Night. Red: Night! (Red then goes on Twitter and posts the picture of Blue & Fox) Red: (sinister laugh) '-Episode Ends-' (after ending, shows Wolf & Fox talking about what they thought about the party. They were walking home from the party) Fox: Well that was a fun party and you didn't cause one real incident to ruin it. I'm proud of you. (Wolf makes a mischievious grin and Fox gets nervouse) Wolf, what did you do? Wolf: I kept my word that I wouldn't ruin the party. Fox: (skeptical) Yeah and? Wolf: No one said anything about after the party. Fox: Oh God. (Shows the party house and then it explodes) Fox: WOLF!!! Wolf: Got to go. (crawls inside hat and blows away) Gallery Oh man this is it!.png|Today is the day! This is my present for Pink!.png|This is my present for Pink! The Kiss.png|Thank you Blue Category:Episodes Category:April Releases